Rusaknya Kaset Chie
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hanya karena masalah sepele, yang selalu dilakukan Yosuke berulang kali, kini Chie marah besar. Apa yang dilakukan Yosuke untuk meminta maaf pada Chie? Mengapa Chie bisa sampai semarah itu? Oneshot. Happy Valentine's Day!


Masalah sepele kadang bisa dianggap sebagai masalah besar bagi sebagian orang. Dan ini bisa terjadi pada hubungan sepasang sahabat.

**.**

**.**

**Rusaknya Kaset Chie  
by Fei Mei**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS**.**

**Warning: **Mungkin OOC, konflik lebai, typo(s)**.**

**.**

**.**

12 Februari.

"Sudah kubilang, menjauhlah dariku, Hanamura!" seru seorang gadis berambut bob coklat susu sambil berjalan cepat keluar kelasnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang barusan dipanggil dengan nama Hanamura itutetap saja mengikuti si gadis perlahan dari belakang. Saat si gadis membuka pintu untuk keluar, si Hanamura tetap mengikutinya. Saat ingin ikut keluar, wajahnya malah tertabrak pintu yang tadinya segera ditutup sang gadis ketik gadis itu keluar.

"Kalian kenapa lagi, Yosuke?" tanya sahabat si pemuda, Seta Souji.

"Biasa ... masalah kasetnya yang tidak sengaja rusak lagi..." jawab Hanamura Yosuke lesu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terasa nyeri karena terbentur pintu.

"Yaaahh, masalahnya kau sudah sering melakukan hal tersebut sih, tidak heran kalau Chie sampai marah begitu..." ujar Souji.

"Tapi aku tidak sengaja, Sou! Sungguhan, deh!" seru Yosuke.

"Aku sih, tidak peduli kau sengaja atau tidak, intinya kau melakukannya," kata Souji. "Sudah minta maaf padanya?"

"Tentu saja belum! Boro-boro mau minta maaf, aku baru mau mendatanginya saja dia sudah seperti tadi. Kutelepon ke rumahnya, orangtuanya selalu memberi alasan kenapa dia _tidak bisa _menjawab teleponku. Kucoba kirim pesan ke ponselnya, ternyata dia sudah ganti nomor!"

Baru kali ini Souji melihat sahabatnya satu ini terlihat begitu sedih. Ya, Souji tahu pemuda yang dihadapannya tersebut sudah sering merusak kaset film Chie, tetapi baru kali ini ia melihat Yosuke benar-benar terlihat menyesal. Entah, Souji tidak tahu kenapa.

Jangankan Souji sebenarnya, karena bahkan Yosuke sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tumben-tumbennya merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam, seakan ini adalah dosa yang akan selalu ia bawa seumur hidupnya. Apa mungkin lama-kelamaan Yosuke juga merasa tidak enak pada Chie yang selama ini bersedia meminjamkan kaset, tetapi malah rusak begitu saja saat dikembalikan? Mungkin saja.

Chie adalah orang pertama dari sekolah Yasogami yang mengajak Yosuke berbicara ketika pemuda ini masih menjadi orang asing bagi penduduk Inaba. Dan mungkin karena keduanya memliki sifat ramah, sehingga keduanya cepat akrab –dan cepat bertengkar juga hanya karena masalah sepele tetapi cepat berbaikkan lagi. Bisa dibilang, Satonaka Chie adalah teman pertama Yosuke di Inaba.

Jadi mungkin itulah sebabnya lama-kelamaan seorang Yosuke bisa juga merasa bersalah pada temannya itu. Agak berlebihan mungkin kelihatannya, tetapi mengingat usia mereka masih dalam kategori remaja labil, sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Jadilah, masalah sepele dibesar-besarkan, seperti rusaknya kaset Chie oleh Yosuke.

Yosuke memang selalu meminta maaf pada gadis itu setiap kali Yosuke merusak kasetnya, tetapi kata maaf itu terlontar dengan ringannya, tanpa beban yang berarti, sehingga hanya bagai angin lalu saja. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia merasa bibirnya terlalu berat untuk menggumamkan kata maaf yang biasa ia ucapkan.

.

13 Februari.

"Coklat. Perempuan se-tomboy apapun pasti akan suka coklat!" ujar Rise.

"Coklat? Bukannya Chie sukanya daging steik?" tanya Yosuke bingung.

"Hanamura senpai! Besok adalah hari Valentine, jadi kasihnya coklat dong, bukan daging steik!" seru Rise.

Saat itu Souji dan Yosuke sedang makan siang di atap sekolah bersama dengan Rise dan Naoto, sambil meminta pendapat dua gadis itu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Yosuke dalam rangka meminta maaf pada Chie.

"E-ehhh?! Maksudnya aku harus kasih coklat ke Chie, begitu?!" seru Yosuke kaget. "Aku, kan, tidak punya perasaan suka padanya!"

"Hah?" sekarang Naoto yang bingung. "Senpai, coklat pada hari Valentine tidak mesti berarti pengungkapan rasa suka saja."

"Ya! Dan kau bisa menjadikan momen itu untuk memperbaiki hubungan pertemanan kalian berdua!" kata Rise menyambung perkataan Naoto. Sebenarnya Rise juga ingin menambahkan 'Sekalian kalau ternyata Hanamura senpai atau Satonaka senpai ingin menyatakan cinta!', tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu karena tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan ala Naoto.

"Jadi...coklat, nih?" gumam Yosuke.

.

14 Februari.

"Chie, bisa temani aku ke lapangan basket sebentar? Sepertinya ada barangku yang tertinggal saat olahraga tadi..." pinta Yukiko pada sahabatnya, Chie. Sahabatnya itu mengangguk, lalu keduanya berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

Sebenarnya Yukiko hanya berbohong. Souji meminta gadis berambut hitam panjang itu untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam upaya Yosuke bisa meminta maaf pada Chie. Yukiko tidak keberatan membantu, malah ia juga ingin sekali kedua temannya berbaikkan.

Yang masuk ke lapangan basket itu adalah Chie. Yukiko tidak ikut masuk, malah ia segera menutup pintu begitu sahabatnya masuk ke dalam dan menguncinya dari luar. Dan Yosuke pun sudah siap di dalam. Uh, akhirnya Chie tidak akan bisa menghindar lagi!

"Hanamura?!" ujar Chie terkejut melihat sosok pemuda itu ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ingin kabur? Tentu saja, tapi pintunya terkunci!

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi, Satonaka!" seru Yosuke, tertawa kecil sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" tanya Chie.

"Ini!" Yosuke menyerahkan coklat batangan yang dibelinya atas rekomendasi Rise kemarin. "Aku ingin minta maaf untuk rusaknya kasetmu!"

"Ooohh, jadi kau ingin menyuapku dengan coklat di hari Valentine agar aku memaafkanmu begitu saja, hah?!"

"Kenapa kau bisa jadi marah begitu, sih?! Sudah bagus aku minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal! Kaset yang kau rusak kemarin-kemarin itu kan adalah kaset film pemberianmu!"

"Hah...?"

"Ya! Dulu kau yang membelikan kaset film itu untukku, dan sejak itu aku jadi sering beli kaset film, dan jadi senang akan kungfu! Dan kaset itu adalah bukti pertemanan kita –sekarang telah kau rusak!"

"Astaga, Satonaka! Walau kaset itu rusak, bukan berarti pertemanan kita juga harus rusak!"

"Tapi tetap saja –"

"Kau itu sahabatku, tahu! Besarnya persahabatan kita itu tidak hanya sebatas kaset film!"

"Aku...sahabatmu...?"

"Tentu saja! Aku, kan, hanya bisa bicara seperti ini dengan orang-orang yang dekat denganku, yakni sahabatku, dan kau adalah salah satunya!"

Terdiam beberapa saat. Chie perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil coklat yang sedaritadi masih saja ada di genggaman Yosuke.

"Jadi...kita baikan?" tanya Yosuke hati-hati.

"Mm-hm, kita baikan," jawab Chie perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Yep, Valentine ternyata memang tidak hanya bisa dinikmati oleh sepasang kekasih. Sepasang sahabat pun juga bisa itu merayakannya. Sepasang muda-mudi tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk bisa dekat satu sama lain, bersahabat pun juga bisa dekat. Dan itu terjadi –pada Hanamura Yosuke dan Satonaka Chie.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Happy Valentine! Enggak, gak usah repot-repot kasih coklat ke Fei via tiki, cukup kasih review aja :3 #plak


End file.
